Hybrid electric vehicles include both engines and traction motors. One method of improving the fuel economy in an HEV is to shut down the engine during times that the engine operates inefficiently, and is not otherwise needed to propel the vehicle. In these situations, the electric motor is used in an electric drive mode to provide all of the power needed to propel the vehicle. The HEV is provided with control logic configured to turn the engine on or off according to various operating conditions.